vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vasilisa Dragomir
'''Vasilisa "Lissa" Sabina Rhea Dragomir '''is Rose Hathaway's best friend, and is supposedly the last member of the Dragomir family. She is a spirit user, although most people originally thought that she had not specialized. She saved Rose from dying in the car accident that killed her parents and her brother Andre. She later is elected the new royal queen, succeeding the deceased Queen Tatiana. She is able to be elected rightfully and lawfully in the discovery of her previously unknown half-sister Jill. On February 1 it was announced that she would be portrayed by Australian actress Lucy Fry. Appearance Lissa is a beautiful Moroi girl who can dazzle anyone. Rose describes Lissa as having pale skin, jade green Dragomir eyes, platinum blond hair, and all in all, a beautiful girl. She looks more like an angel than a vampire, has a beautiful complextion, that involves a thin waist and thin curves and hips. Ability Spirit Lissa is a Moroi girl who has the rare element of Spirit. For many years, people thought she just would not spealize in an element, but she did. She can heal almost any wound, or sickness by her magic, though it takes a major mental toll on her. It gives her a sensitive side when she sees something hurt, dead or killed. These incidents cause her pain and push her to cut herself many times at St.Vladimir's. She can't use too much magic because it causes an emotional darkness that can drive a spirit user insane to the point of death. The only reason Lissa doesn't go insane is because Rose absorbs the darkness generated by her spirit use, but only after she becomes close to death. In Shadow Kiss, she goes wild after being tortured by Jesse's secret group of royals (the mana or hand) , and Rose has to take away the darkness from her. Other known spirit users are Sonya Karp, St.Vladimir, Adrian Ivashkov, Oksana,Robert Doru, and Avery Lazar. Sonya went crazy and turned. Compulsion Lissa has the ability to use her compulsion to a full extent, even possibly more than a Strigoi. This proves helpful to her at times she needs to use persuasion, because she can use her power even on other Moroi. Sometimes she uses compultion without trying to or thinking about useing it. Relationships Rose Hathaway These are the best of friends, knowing each other since childhood. She earned the nickname Lissa when the friendship started, "because it's way to cruel to make 5 year olds write Vasilisa Dragomir.", according to Rose. Lissa revived Rose with spirit after the car accident that killed her family. This caused Rose to be shadow-kissed and forged the bond that allows Rose to see through Lissa's mind, but not the other way around. This also allows Rose to take the darkness that comes from spirit use that would otherwise drive Lissa crazy. After Rose survived the bullet Tasha Ozera shot in Last Sacrifice, the one-way bond broke. Dimitri Belikov Lissa is not very sociable towards Dimitri. She was one of the last people to know about the relationship between Rose and Dimitri. In the books, he doesn't interact with her as much except in Vampire Academy where they first met. As time goes on, she accepts Dimitri for Rose. He used to be Lissa's guardian but now is currently guarding Lissa's boyfriend, Christian Ozera. Christian Ozera Lissa's boyfriend and close friend. They have gone through a lot of hardships together and have gone through good times and rough times, but their love is strengthened along the way. Their relationship is similair between the bond that Dimitri and Rose share. They were destined to be together from the very beginning in Vampire Academy. They begin their relationship when Lissa finds Christian in the place that once used to be her own sanctuary, the chapel's attic. After Lissa broke up after a brief get back together with her ex boyfriend, Aaron, Christian finally admits that he has feelings for Lissa. In Blood Promise they breack up while Lissa is under the influence of Avery, another spirit user's control, but it isn't until Spirit Bound when Christian is seen with Jill Mastron and Mia Rinaldi, that they start to clear all the confusion between themselves and are back together. When Lissa is crowned queen, she first glances at Christian and share a private smile that is clear that they still hone their loving connection, but are stronger than ever. Dragomir, Lissa Dragomir, Lissa Dragomir, Lissa Dragomir, Lissa Dragomir, Lissa Dragomir, Vasilisa "Lissa"